


De Profundis

by Charaa



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Dark Kent, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…я стану делом всей вашей жизни, инспектор. Раз не получилось стать чем-то иным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Profundis

**Author's Note:**

> De Profundis (лат.«Из глубины», или «Тюремная исповедь»; 1897) — письмо-исповедь О. Уайльда, обращённая к его возлюбленному другу Альфреду Дугласу.

— Рут Лэкстон. Студентка, двадцать лет. Задержалась допоздна, шла по маршруту Университет Метрополитен — станция Шадвелл. Решила срезать дорогу. На перекрестке Кэннон-стрит и Чапмен-стрит на нее напали. Оглушили ударом по голове, а потом сломали шею. Признаков сексуального насилия нет. Признаков грабежа нет.  
Утренний кофе из автомата в отделе такой же дрянной, как всегда. И это не зависит от дня недели. А вот у инспектора Чандлера и Майлза раздражительность растёт день ото дня.  
— Ни врагов, ни брошенного парня. Долгов или займов тоже нет. Алкоголя и наркотиков в крови не обнаружено. Никакого мотива. Ничего, сэр. Нашу убитую поразила кара небесная, не иначе. Единственная зацепка: подруга и мать сказали, что не хватает шарфа. Не то, чтобы что-то особенное, обычная дешевка. Сотнями продаются каждый месяц в любом «Марксе и Спенсере».  
— Майлз, копайте глубже. Ее окружение, случайные знакомые, должно же быть хоть что-то. Найдите мне этот чертов мотив!  
— В этом квартале, сэр, вам проломят череп без всякого мотива.

— …шеф, вы должны проверить… — Майлза слышно даже через прикрытую дверь кабинета Чандлера.  
Инспектора не слышно, но по резкой жестикуляции обоих, Чандлера и сержанта, все понятно и так.  
Мопед.  
Значит, записи камер с прилегающих улиц уже отсмотрены.  
— Это правила расследования! — одновременно с распахнувшейся дверью, недовольно и громогласно провозглашает Майлз в спину Чандлера. — Сэр!  
— Кент! Зайдите.

— Констебль, почему ваш мопед стоял на Биглэнд-стрит в ночь убийства Рут Лэкстон?  
— Сэр, я был не один.  
— Наконец завел кого-то? Давно пора, — удовлетворенно ворчит Майлз, с нескрываемым облегчением расслабляясь в кресле для посетителей.  
— Подтвердит, что ты был с ней?  
Не медлить, но и не говорить сразу. Выдержать паузу. Все должно быть естественно.  
— Кент? — подталкивает Чандлер.  
— Да. Он подтвердит, сэр.

Белый водопад над зеленым морем. Старый известняк стен церкви высится в ночи меловым утесом. Влажная земля, свежая трава, одуряющий по свой силе запах жасмина — яркая нить в полотне вечернего воздуха. И тонкий, вкрадчивый отголосок аромата диких нарциссов.  
На белом полотне рубашки — ни единого пятнышка, лишь россыпь тех же нарциссов. Совсем свежих, только что сорванных. Золотистые пряди волос, бархат кожи… Он словно спит. Уставший Гиацинт под кустом жасмина.

Со вчерашнего вечера единственная вещь, связывающая с тем убийством — шарф Рут — лежит на дне пруда в Хэмстед-Хит. Под лебедями и купальщиками.  
Проверка прошла удачно. Оставь одну заметную деталь — и в нее все вцепятся. Желтый цыплячий мопед под фонарем и камерами. Дай разумное объяснение, и тебе поверят. И никто никогда не обратит внимания на пропажу нескольких таблеток из вещественных доказательств по делу того «вампира». А Рик никогда не признается, что в тот вечер у него из памяти выпал час времени. «Эмерсон весь вечер был со мной»... Но это не означает, что можно не соблюдать аккуратность.  
Рут была прелюдией, подготовкой… Здесь и сейчас уже все по-настоящему.

Порыв ветра осыпает все вокруг водопадом лепестков и каплями. Светлая прядь мягко сползает со лба на висок, теряя несколько запутавшихся в волосах лепестков. Как он прекрасен… Мой Гиацинт…  
Мир вокруг переливается, как усыпанная драгоценностями шкатулка. Роса на цветах жасмина — жемчуг. Темные капли крови в желтых чашечках нарциссов — осколки граната.  
Ничего лишнего, ничего грубого. Доктору Ллевеллин придется потрудиться, определяя яд.  
Кровь пачкает углы визитки. Те края, что упираются в сердцевины цветков. Каждый уголок — ровно на три миллиметра.  
«Он подобен цветку нарцисса, такой ослепительно-бело-золотой»* — тонкой золотой вязью по центру.  
На следующей карточке – и на следующем теле – будет еще лаконичнее: «Белый нарцисс на нескошенном лугу»**. Мое письмо, моя исповедь вам. Сколько в ней окажется частей, зависит только от вас, инспектор.

Вы догадаетесь, конечно, догадаетесь, сэр. Вы хорошо знаете классическую литературу. А я…  
…я стану делом всей вашей жизни, инспектор. Раз не получилось стать чем-то иным.

 

* - О. Уайльд "Письма"  
** - О.Уайльд "Письма


End file.
